


Seventeen Mafia AU | The missing tech

by Inkevagelion



Category: Carats, Kpop - Fandom, Kpop fandoms - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Astro - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Seventeen - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkevagelion/pseuds/Inkevagelion
Summary: This is a seventeen fanfic mixed with a mafia/gang alternate universe. All kpop groups will play par.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | MoonBin, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ship here is actually VernonxMoonbin  
> This is mature, it has mentions of kidnapping, violence, robbery, torture and even possible death.  
> This is a dark story, so if uncomfortable do not read.
> 
> Other kpop groups that are include or mention are: Monsta X ; Astro ; BTS and possibly Pentagon

**3 hours before disappearance**

“Vernonnie” Seoungcheol looked over as Hansol turns and looks at his boss. The twenty two year old looked over and smiled softly as he wondered what the boss wanted. “You and Minghao are on a mission…”

“What mission hyung?” Hansol asked curiously as the other patted his shoulder “Is it another gun load from a different source?”

Seungcheol shook his head and nodded “Well yes, but Minghao doesn’t really likes traveling to these places alone, he wants you to come along since he is getting suspicious of mafias taking other lately”

Hansol raised an eyebrow “Explain to me what that is hyung?”

Seungcheol sighed softly “Recently people have been taking others and using them for their own morbid benefits. Basically like kidnapping in some cases, I don’t think we have any reasons to have our members have disappear out of nowhere. But if necessary, bring your handguns with you.” Hansol looked at him and nodded, Seungcheol not knowing that Hansol was kind of scared of leaving his comfort zone.

Once Hansol was done with his work he grabbed his handgun and met up with Minghao. He was loading in suitcase of probably weapons. He headed over and asked “Where are we taking this too?”

“Monbebes place.” Minghao replies, knowing well it was their mafia ally MONSTA X. “They’re location is a bit far. But we can make it in a few hours”

“Hao-hyung why you didn’t want to go alone?” Hansol asked carefully as Minghao sighed using his hand to move out the curls he had in his brown curly hair. 

“I feel a bit tense when— I’m alone okay? Aren’t you that clueless?” He told Hansol which made Hansol a bit down. Minghao sighed once more and placed his hand on his shoulder “I think things won’t go as planned ya know, but don’t worry, this transportation mission will be successful and also clean”

Hansol chuckled “I guess so, c’mon let’s get in the car. I’ll text Jeonghan to let Cheol know we are out” he spoke as he smiled softly and texted Jeonghan.

Vernon: [The8 and me heading out to unload the Honey Load. Let boss know]

Jeonghan later received the message and texted back.

Jeonghan: [Approved. You can head out now, be safe]

_It’s the middle of the day_ Minghao thought slightly _What can possibly go wrong._

**2 hours before disappearance**

Minghao and Vernon got off the truck and opened the door. Vernon opened the trunk door and grabbed the suitcase load and he and Minghao headed to the door and knocked.

Intercom: [Say your code and purpose]

Minghao looked and spoke on the intercom “Say the name. We have come to drop off the load” 

The door opened automatically and they both entered inside. They were escorted to the bosses room and they entered into the door quietly. Shonwu looked at them as smiled, “You have brought it did you? Tell Scoups I’m pleased with the offer, we need new ones after our lineup has changed over the past few weeks…”

“Take this in return of the favor. Monbebes thank you carats ya know” he spoke smiling softly. He took out a black suitcase filled of supplies and even a wad of cash. They looked at it and thanked Shonwu before leaving softly.

Minghao: [We have brought the load to Monbebes, Monbebes gave us another in a thankful favor]

Jeonghan: [Thank you, it’ll be notified to the boss]

Once the approval was done and there for. Minghao has started his car and began to drive, back to the place they were staying. Hansol sighed a bit as he placed his handgun down on the table sided. Looking over he sighed as he sunked in and tried to make sure he got a bit of rest.

**Couple minutes before disappearance**

After a while and heading into a bit of a shady area. Both Minghao and Hansol heard a bump. A very bad bump. Minghao looked over, and stopped the car. He parked the car and once that was settled he got out of the car, alongside Hansol.

“Do you have a spare tire?” Hansol asked. And Minghao scoffed a bit

“You know I have one man...get something to us to drink, you got money right?” Minghao spoke and asked. Hansol nodded and Minghao told him to go to the convenience store near the car to get some drinks.

**It showtime...**

As Minghao was fixing the tire in the back of his car. Two men with masks were chilling around or pretending to be. One immediately looked over and pulled out a gun, tapped Minghao’s shoulder and once the boy turned, he pointed at him. 

“Don’t move.” said the person underneath the mask. At this time Minghao was scared. His eyes widened as he stayed still as best as he could. The person then asked “Where is he?”

“W- Who are you talking about?” Minghao stuttered trying to keep a good tone in his voice. 

“You’re friend.” The other spoke “Now where is he?” He spoke with a more tender tone. Minghao kept calm and tried to keep silent but the other wasn’t having it “Tell me where is he or I'LL SHOOT!” With the words of the other growing a bit loudly. Hansol noticed something was wrong. So he got out and checked if everything was okay.

Hansol’s eyes widened as he dropped what he was holding, which was a plastic cup filled with water. With that Minghao sprinted into action by punching the guys nose in the face. While the other masked man went towards Hansol and began to chase after him. Hansol looked over and just ran, he forgot his gun and just went racing off.

Meanwhile Minghao made the other guy unconscious and took his things. Not before long he called Jeonghan.

“Hello?” Jeonghan started picking up the phone.

Minghao was short out of breath, from being very scared “Jeonghan! We have a code red. Me and Hansol have been ambushed!”

Jeonghan exclaimed through the phone “What?! What happened?”

“Two men in masks came through, one held me at gunpoint. While the other chased after Hansol. I think they are after Hansol though, but I left one of them unconscious” Minghao explained. Jeonghan immediately told them to get in the car and bring the unconscious guy, restrain him in necessary and bring him here.

“What about Hansol?” Jeonghan asked. 

Minghao looked around. “I’ll find him, don’t you—“ just before he ended the sentence. He heard screams of his name. “Hansol? Hansol!” He spoke as he then raced to where the screams were. Running to where he discovered something in a alleyway.

It was Hansol’s badge of a diamond he always wore. Minghao picked it up and confessed through the phone “Sir…”

“What is it?” Jeonghan spoke “Answer!”

“Hansol is missing….he just disappeared” 


	2. SVT Mafia AU | Operation: Home Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a ongoing story - Seventeen Mafia AU - includes other kpop groups too.  
> Everything quickly changed when high tech official Hansol Chwe goes missing. After a car highjack- Minghao quickly heads to the HQ to figure out the clues. Meanwhile, Vernon is under into dense personal interrigation. He doesn`t know where he is, nor who was his captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ship here is actually VernonxMoonbin  
> This is mature, it has mentions of kidnapping, violence, robbery, torture and even possible death.  
> This is a dark story, so if uncomfortable do not read.
> 
> Other kpop groups that are include or mention are: Monsta X ; Astro ; BTS and possibly Pentagon

The car zoomed as it reached into its parking space. Minghao was panicking. He lost a friend. He was the one to blame. He entered quickly into the base after he hanged up conversating with Jeonghan. But as he arrived, Jeonghan was already there. Tensed and angry. Seungcheol and Jun entered from a different room. Jeonghan quickly looked at Minghao and Minghao was fearing for his life. Jeonghan looked at Minghao and picked him up by the collar, pinned him against the pillar that was close woards them. "What happened out there?" he told firm and with a angered voice.

"I- I was held at gunpoint sir." Minghao quickly spat out. "Hansol went to the convenient store right next to the Monbebe base. He was being chased by the other masked man- please! He didnt take his gun- he just went off" Minghao was scared indeed. As Jeonghan eyebrows furrowed in anger, he felt a hand. It was Seungcheol. Jeonghan hesitated and lowered the other. Minghao panted heavily in fear. "I`m sorry- Im very sorry."

Seungcheol looked at Minghao and sighed. "It wasn`t your fault." Seungcheol spoke as Jeonghan raised an eyebrow.

"What-? Of course it was! He should accept that our tech guy may be dead by now!" Jeonghan exclaimed in anger. He darted his eyes at Minghao "Why you little-"

Jeonghan was stopped by Seungcheol`s arm. "Enough. Han- control your temper. Inform the rest of the members about this. We will need all hands on deck." Jeonghan looked over at Seungcheol, and then at Jeonghan. He quickly marched off. "Minghao- do you have the pin?"

Minghao quietly gave Seungcheol the pin. Seungcheol patted his younger friend on the back "You did well- however your help will be highly needed on this rescue mission." Minghao nodded quickly as Seungcheol walked away. Jun, who was making sure everything was ok. Saw Minghao frightened. He quickly went over and gave him a hug.

"Calm now Hao- everything will be ok. We will get to the bottom of this" Jun comforted Minghao. While Minghao tried to calm his emotions.

**\------**

Seungcheol brought everyone into the meeting conference room. They were confused, but noticed Hansol was gone. So Seungcheol quietly sat down and let everyone settled in. "We have a code red. Another affiliation has grabbed Hansol and tried to kill Hao."

The guys all became deeply scared. Seungkwan especially, Hansol`s true friend and the Synchronized Video Technologies most adored member. He grew tense as so was the others. Seungkwan listened to Seungcheol speaking.

"I have word that both Hao and Hansol were held at gunpoint returning back to base. At this moment as of now this is a current ongoing hostage investigation. A flat on the car that Hao was driving has been induced. As of now we need to focus on the following, Hao tells me that two masked men ambushed them. One gun pointing Hao while the other chased Hansol into the alleyway close to the Monbebe base-" as Seungcheol was going to continue speaking, he received a video message. It was Shonwu- leader of Monsta X Corporation. Seungcheol turned on the big tv screen to reveal the facetime call was live. And Shonwu waved at the members.

"Ah Shonwu- you entered to join us" Seungcheol spoke as Shonwu gave a small smirk.

"I've heard of the incident. Mind if I help you with some background info?" Shonwu spoke with calm. Seungcheol nodded agreeing. And Shonwu began "Okay- We heard commotion from the outside, luckily our security cams were able to get a glimpse of it. It was on while the whole incident was undergoing. Due to our current situation with member loss and forming it all over again- we have been in hiding for quite some time. However we are ready to reveal our methods in helping you return your member back to your hands" 

Seungcheol smiled "Shonwu- send me the security footage as soon as possible. We have no time to wait." Shonwu agreed and began sending the footage.

After the footage was received. Seungcheol created a new panel showing the footage. Shonwu began to explain.

"Before this all happened. A black car parked on the other side of the sidewalk. I believe this was the robbers car. One was in a hurry." the footage showed a black car parking on the other side of the street. After a few- another black car popped in. Which was Seventeen`s car. "Then your car arrives, The8 and Vernon leave the car. And into our porch doorway. The masked man decide to run towards the upper part of the road, creating a havoc on the road as stealthy as possible before leaving. The8 and Vernon then go back to their car. Hoping in- and driving off" Seeing in the footage of the car driving away. While the masked men, hopped out of their car and followed.

After seeing the car received the bad bump. Since another security footage leaked all the way to the end of the street. The flat began to appear. Minghao and Hansol get out of the car. Checking the tire. Shonwu continued to explain "As The8 and Vernon exited their car to check on the tire. Vernon leaves, probably to the store close by to our base. They were probably thirsty. So Vernon went to get water. Thats when the storm unfolds-"

The footage is seen with the masked men arriving to Minghao, holding him at gunpoint. The altercation starts to diffuse for a few seconds. Shonwu explains "As the men question The8- it reaches Vernon`s ears. He comes out- the fight begins" the footage was staticky. Clips of Hao fighting the two men, while seeing Hansol on the far side. "Vernon drops the cup. And runs- the masked man not fighting The8, chases him. Sadly this is where our footage cuts too. We couldn`t see what happened after that. We know that The8 called Jeonghan right then after, and this is where it leads to now" The footage had a bit of audio. Hearing the screams of Hansol as it came from the distant. Minghao entered to the meeting room. Saddened as he watched the footage from the door. "I believe this is where The8 runs to his younger brothers screams, and while seeing the alleyway, he finds the pin"

Seungcheol turned to Minghao, to which Minghao was nodding in agreeing. Seungcheol grew tense and began to think. "Thank you Shonwu for this footage, we will need it for evidence. Hao- did you see anything on them? Colors, symbols, voices."

Hao thought of it and quickly replied "They wore black sir. All black. I couldn`t figure out their features. However they had glimspe of purple in them. Not Monsta X`s type of color, more lighter and pastel looking. They`re voices were deep and tough sounding. Like it was to fear someone. It either came from a small group- I dont know who but it is not one of the big 3"

Seungcheol nodded "Alright. Here is the plan- everyone, if you have friends from other mafias. Speak to them now. 97 line, call your 97 gang, Seungkwan, you have your friends. I will call Bangtan Officials and the Pentagon for now- but as of now- we need all hands on deck. Thank you Monsta X for this. We will contact you for anything regard this."

"Brothers- this is a investigation worth needing to prepare. We must save our friend. It`s time for Operation; Home Run. Returning Hansol home" Seungcheol spoke as the others nodded and began their eventual search. It was time to strike. It was time to bring Hansol home.

**\------**

**Astro`s Astrology** **Planetarium**

Moonbin was grabbing some eventual gatherings. Like water, and food. He was alone. No one was around him. He was alone but not alone, none of his members know he was doing this sort of thing. Quietly he headed out and grabbed his car keys. MJ who was hearing this, checked on Moonbin.

"Binnie?" He asked as Moonbin got startled and turned around "Where you going?"

"Ah...imma head out"

"Head out?"

"Yeah! I have some modeling to do. I have to get to the venue asap." Moonbin declared.

"And your going there alone?" MJ asked so curiously. Moobin nodded. It became slightly suspiscous. MJ sighed "Alright- just dont get into trouble" 

"I wont hyung- astro promise" Moonbin smiled as he placed two fingers to his heart and went off. He headed to his car, which was a blue crv and drove off. Moonbin placed his phone on the phone stand. And as he was driving, a phone call came in. It was from Seungkwan. He picked it up, placed it on speaker mode and quickly spoke with enthusiasm "Seungkwannie~ how you doing love?"

"Not so good. Have you been out lately?" Seungkwan asked through the phone, Moonbin got confused and asked why. "We have a situation at SVT Tech. Hansol has been kidnapped" Moonbin grew slightly tense and tried to stay calm. "Have you been out?"

"I have a current modeling shoot to go too as of now. But I haven`t heard anything from Jinjinnie-hyung...or the others. Are you okay though?" He asked cautiously. Seungkwan became scared.

"I really don't wanna cry but Im really scared- I want Vernonnie to be safe- I really do. Please if you have any information. Please tell me" Seungkwan spoke as he then heard his name being called "I got to go. See you..." Moonbin said his goodbyes and Seungkwan hanged up. Moonbin didn`t know what to say. He felt quite concerned for Seungkwan finding out. His mind quickly spiraled. However he remained calm, he wanted to do this for a reason. He wanted to find out the reason why Seungkwan doesn`t give him as much love as Vernon. He drove his car into a dark warehouse, his car moved the gravel as he parked, turned off his car, and exited. He headed to the door. Two security officials were at the door.

"It`s me- Moonbin. Let me in" Moonbin spoke as he entered into the warehouse. The concrete floor was echoing the spacious area. He could here the grunts of the others from the far view. Two masked men were handling a hostage, a bag covering his head. While his hands were on the post. chained up as if he was hanging on the edge. Moonbin snapped his fingers as he lowered the male bag from his head. It was Vernon behind the bag.

"tsk tsk...hansol..." he spoke as vernon looked around, he became scared. Trying to get out as his eyes targeted at Moonbin. "You silly boy. Why dont you understand that you are currently in my hands- troubled, scared, and begging for you life"

Vernon looked scared, but also angry "Heh- you decide to take me- ambush me and my friend. For ransom?"

"Your always so questionable. Look at you- your once perstine look is now torned and ripped apart." Moonbin spoke chuckling happily "Its a good thing your weak such as this"

Hansol looked over as he tried to head to Moonbin but Moonbin reached and kicked the male`s chest with his foot, the groan of Hansol`s pain made him push himself back towards the edge of the gravel. Hansol looked over as Moonbin shooed his men away. As the men left them away. Moonbin quickly reached towards- the other, placing his hand on the others chin. Hansol grew angry, his eyebrows furrowed as Moonbin clenched his chin. Hansol grunted softly, as he looked away. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Hansol spoke grunting quietly. Moonbin smirked.

"Well- I wish you can be my pet. I probably wont do that. However, you are now mine...without you in the picture. Seungkwan will need my help...more then ever, we will grow closer...and you- will be dead to see the day..." Moonbin spoke as he pushed Hansol away.

Hansol spat as he coughed out blood "You monster- why would you offer your affection towards someone...seungkwan likes you for your talents, and happiness...you haven`t even known him that close. But I have, so thats why you have me dont you?" Hansol spoke quietly. Moonbin looked stern and grabbed the males hair, pulling him closer.

"You...you idiot!" Moonbin yelled out as Hansol yelled in pain. Moonbin chuckled as Hansol panted in pain. Moonbin let him go, seeing Hansol`s head dangling down. "You now...need to stay still- and at least try to not have a exhaustion. I will be keeping you here for questioning...and let SVT decode and derail this puzzling code..." he spoke as Vernon looked over and huffed in pain. Blood coming through his mouth.

"Your not gonna get away with this- my team will find me- I will be found..." Hansol spoke trying to get out. Moonbin chuckled as he giggled evilly.

"Oh trust me....they will" Moonbin spoke as he began to leave. Quietly acknowledging the men to handle with Hansol. Hansol quietly huffed as he was being apprehended. Moonbin smiled. He was happy that this planned played out. He quietly giggled. As he exited the warehouse and headed to his car. Heading to the modeling venue right then after. Moonbin was ready for retribution. He was ready for revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part one of the story!  
> I like creating and writing dark stories features morbid mentions to make it more mature. It’s something I find interesting, stay tuned for part 2


End file.
